Don't you just love Randoms? OH LOOK A MONKEY!
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: Okay, has you tell, these are randoms like the title. I make these up when I'm hyper. Ps. I'm always hyper!
1. DAM SALSA

**I'm sorry for you Carlisle fans, but this makes fun of him a bit. Also, I came up with this, because the same dam thing happened to me. The dam salsa lid wouldn't open.**

SALSA!!!!!!!

Emse walked into the room with the rest of the Cullen and Bella. In her hands were a bag of chips and a can of salsa.

"Thank-You, Emse," Bella said while opening the bag and went to grab the salsa, but Edward grabbed it first.

"Let me Bella," he said and gave Bella's favorite crooked smile.

She shrugged and watched Edward.

He twisted the lid, but it refused to open. "Dam Salsa!"

"Aw, poor Edward can't open the salsa?" Emmett laughed.

"Lets see you open it!" Edward growled and chunked the salsa towards him.

Emmett caught it and smiled, "Watch the pro." He twisted the lid, but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid salsa!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and took the salsa from Emmett. "You fool." She twisted and then, sneered, "I HATE YOU, YOU…YOU DUMB ASS SALSA!!!!"

Carlisle grabbed the salsa and study it."hmmmmm." He clicked the top.

"It's not brain surgery, Carlisle," Bella chuckled.

Alice and Bella were laughing about something, but what.

Emse grabbed the salsa and tried, but no luck. "MEAN SALSA!!!"

Edward grabbed it again, "See not so easy!"

"Try hitting it with a knife," Alice giggled.

Edward got up and walked into the kitchen, then, a small thudding began. "GRRRRRRRRR DIE SALSA!! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emmett ran in there and grabbed. "Edward, it's not the salsa fault you can't open it." He walked over and put the salsa under cool water. He tried then, but no luck. "Edward up for baseball?"

"As long as we use the hard bat and I get to hit first!" Edward said.

"B-b-b-but," Emmett pouted.

"No buts!"

Rosalie stood up and walked in and took the salsa from the boys. "No baseball! It's not storming." She tried again. "Okay baseball it is."

Carlisle ran in. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He grabbed the salsa and hugged it. "I-won't-give-up-on-my-patient!" He took a breath during each word. He tried again, "Not baseball! Tee-Ball!!!!"

"HOLD ON JUST A MINTUNE!" Emse said and grabbed the salsa, "I paid for this and for god dam sake were going to eat it." She twisted the top, "I'll go get the bat."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled. "You were twisting it the lid wrong." She twisted it and the lid came off. "See."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"How long did you know?" He asked.

"Hmmmmmm…Ummmmm… Errrrrrr… Well…"

"Bella!"

"When you first tried," she smiled.

Edward turned to Alice and yelled, "YOU SAW!"

"Yep," she said cheerfully.

"Let go back to the movie," Bella said and began walking to the couch, but of course, Bella tripped. "Oh shit!" She looked and saw the lovely Rosalie and ugly color red. The salsa was all over her.

"YOU CLUSMY HUMAN!" Rosalie shirked.

Bella ran behind Edward. "Yikes."

Edward glared at Rosalie, "Go clean up, then, we'll see."

Rosalie growled and ran up stairs.

"What does she want to do to me, Edward?" Bella asked.

"You don't want to know," he said and picked Bella up and ran. Next thing Bella knew she was outside.

"Eddie, please?" Bella begged.

"What did you call me?"

"Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Fine!"

Rosalie walked over, "BELLA!"

"Oh shit," she tripped again, knocking Rosalie into the stream.

"GOD DAMNIT, BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Rosalie, not Bella, she a mortal. Give your revenge to Emmett," he suggested.

"Fine!" She stormed off, but before knocking, both, Edward and Bella into the stream.

"Well, Edward, want to go have those chips?"

Edward stared at her.

"What!?!?!? I'm hungry!"


	2. OH SHIT!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thank-you ****A Big Confusion****Blahboredom123****ForeverTopaz303**

A day with Emmett

Edward was gone hunting with the rest of his family, besides, I dare say it, Emmett. Of course, Edward choose I couldn't be alone for three days, so Emmett is my babysitter.

"Oh, Belly, dear, mommy home!" Emmett said in a fake motherly tone.

I turned and banged my head against the wall. "I'm going to kill you, Edward!"

"Now Belly! That not nice to say! Would you like Edward to say that to you?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, I would, because then, I'd be a vampire, Emmett," Bella said.

"Don't you dare call your mother by his first name!" Emmett said.

Belle looked at him, "Umm you're a guy, mothers are girls, idiot."

"Don't you dare call your mother an idiot? No cookie for you! Go to your room and stay there until dinner!" Emmett said.

"I am in my room," Bella said.

Emmett sighed and walked downstairs. "I'm going to go shopping."

Bella grabbed her phone and called Edward. They where still traveling thank-god.

"Bella?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you have Emmett watching me!" She yelled.

"So?"

"So, he thinks he's my mom and I was just sent to my room!"

She heard the whole Cullen family crack up with laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. You just…" Bella hung up on him. A few second later her phone rang. She looked at the picture on the caller id. She silenced her phone.

She grabbed her stuff and ran off. She go to La Push. Emmett wasn't aloud their.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**To be cont.**


	3. OH SHIT 2!

Emmett comes back from shopping. "Belly you can come out now if you behave." When no answer came he walked upstairs and saw Bella gone. "Oh shit! Edward gonna kill me!"

An hour later Edward came back. He tracked down and feed himself quickly so he could appoizie to Bella. "Bella? Emmett?" He found Emmett in Bella room. "Where Bella?"

"Not here," Emmett said.

"I see that," Edward growled.

"Yah," Emmett said.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Where Bella?"

"Not here, I told you already!"

"DAM IT, EMMETT! WHERE IS SHE AND DON'T SAY NOT HERE," Edward yelled.

"Hey Dam it, Emmett rymes! Dam it Emmett!" Emmett laughed.

"Hey it does, doesn't… WAIT! Don't try to change the subject," Edward growled.

"Okay," Emmett sighed, "What do you want to know?"

Edward glared at Emmett, "Where is Bella."

"Not…"

"DON'T SAY NOT HERE! I GET THAT! WHERE DID SHE GO!" Edward yelled.

"Well, I, errr, Hmmmmm, ummmm," Emmett stumbled.

"Emmett!"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"EMMETT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU LOST BELLA! I KNEW LEAVING YOU TO WATCH HER WAS A BAD IDEA!" Edward threw himself at Emmett, his hands circling around Emmett's neck. He was pulled off by Alice and Rosalie.

"No one kills my husband without my permission. Edward, why are you trying to kill Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"He lost Bella!"

Rosalie let Edward go, "Okay, you can kill him."

"WAIT A MINTUNE!" Emse said. "No one killing anyone. Alice where is she, do you know?"

"Yep!" She said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Edward shouted.

"Because you never asked," she said. "She at La Push."

………………………………………………………….

10:00 pm, Bella came home. Edward was waiting in her room for her. When she came up he kissed her.

"I'm sorry Bella, can you every forgive me?"

"Yes, if you change me?" She saw his face, "Only kidding!"


	4. BLAWR!

**Blawr!**

Bella sat back on Edward's leather couch. He promised that Emmett would never baby sit, again, but that worried me. Jasper couldn't, Alice was with Jasper, and so that lives only one. Yes, Rosalie.

Bella and Rosalie were I guess you could say friend. After all, she nearly killed my boyfriend. Oh, yes, I still had not agreed to marry Edward, yet.

"Bella?" She heard Rosalie voice.

"Blawr?" Bella said.

"Blawr? What does that mean?"

"Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr," Bella takes a breath, "Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr Blawr!" Oh yes, this would annoy the shit out of Rosalie.

"Sorry I don't speak idiot!" Rosalie shouted.

"BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWRv BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR," she takes a breath, again, "BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR BLAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"For goodness sake! SPEAK FUCKIN ENGLISH!" Rosalie growled.

"Blawr?"

"Bella!"

"Blawr?"

"Go to hell!"

"Love too! Why don't you sent me their by biting me?"

"HAHA! NO MORE BLAWR!"

"Blawr!"

"WHAT DOES BLAWR MEAN!"  
"I don't know I made it up to annoy you," Bella smiled.

"WELL IT WORKED!"

"SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Edward walked in seeing Rosalie angry expression and Bella smile. "Okay, guess Rosalie can't be the babysitter. Dam it!"

"Blawr!"

Rosalie scream and Edward laughted.


	5. Costumes

**Hiya all!**

**Well it's that season! Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"No, Alice! I refuse to wear this! I want to be a vampire!" Bella shouted.

"You will get to be a vampire soon for the rest of your life!" Alice said she was dressed as a Rock star. She had silver streamers in her hair, short shirt, a spattita strap tang top, checkered stockings, and black boots.

"B-b-but, I look like shit in this piece of cloth!" Bella shouted.

"No, you don't, so shut up!" Alice growled.

"No! I won't," Bella stuck out her tongue. "Why should I ha…." She stopped and ducked. A pillow flew past them and hit Emmett who just walked in, to see what they were shouted for. Emmett fell backwards and hit the wall.

"I said I was sorry, Bella! God why can't you forgive me for treating you like a kid," Emmett said. Then, he saw her costume and burst out laughing.

"Alice threw it," Bella said. "Shut up!"

Alice micked her, "No! I won't."

Bella growled.

Jasper came into the room along with Rosalie. One look at Bella and they fell over laughing, too.

Carlisle and Emse came in, "What's going on?" Emse asked.

Carlisle looked at Bella, "You know look like the American flag."

"I KNOW! WILL YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! GOD YOU'RE ALL MEAN!" Bella said.

Then, Edward came in.

Bella stopped yelling and fell over laughing with everyone else.

Edward was dressed as a pumpkin.

**Sorry for shortness.**


	6. I'M A VAMPIRE

**I'm A Vampire **

** "Okay, Bella, we both can change," Edward mumbled. **

** "The full family should be VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled. **

** "That would be fun," Emmett agreed. **

** "I saw this coming," Alice said and ran up stairs. Within seconds she was down stairs with a bunch of costumes, all the same, just different sizes. She handed them out to everyone. **

** Half an Hour Later……………………….. **

** The Cullen's, and one Swan, were all dress in vampire and vampiress costume. They had white face, plastic fangs, black eye shadow, and fake claws. The guys had black pants on and a white dress shirt, the girls had black dress and all of them had cloaks. **

** "Let's go," Edward said and put an arm around Bella's waist. **

** "Trick or Treating?" Rosalie said. **

** "No,totheHalloweenDance,Rosalie," Alice said really fast so only the Cullen's understood and not Bella. She would of course have a fit. **

** "Were going to the dance? Bella gonna have a fit, you know," Emmett said. **

** "WHAT! EDWARD HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!!!!!!!!" Bella shouted. **

** "Nice going Emmett!" Edward growled. Then, turned to Bella, "Wasn't my idea, it was Alice's." **

** "SO! YOU KNOW I HATE DANCES!" **

** "But…." **

** "NO BUTS EDWARD!" **

** "I'm Sorry." **

** "SORRY NOT GOING TO HELP YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO THE DANCE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO WAY!" **

** "Bella," Alice said, "Your going, if you like it or not." She put fake blood on their lips, making it go down their faces. **

** "NO I'M NOT, ALICE!" **

** Edward sighed and walked over and picked Bella up. He walked out of the front door and toward his Volvo. He placed Bella in the front seat. Alice and Jasper got in the back. Rosalie and Emmet took Rosalie car. **

** "Stupid, forceful, vampire," Bella growled. **


	7. Cutting Off

**Hey sorry haven't been on in awhile**

**Hey sorry haven't been on in awhile. I got this idea. I was thinking of starting another random stories thing, but when Bella a vampire. What do you think? Yes or No? Anyway here one called, Cut Off. I got this one from my friend. She always cutting off her boyfriend and it's funny. Anyway, read on!**

I sat on the couch in Edward's bedroom, well I wasn't sitting on the couch, and I was sitting on Edward's lap.

Edward had his mouth to her neck kissing and licking it. Then, he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. I turned to look at him. Next thing I knew I was under Edward and he hovered over me. He bent down to kiss me, when his door flew open and Alice rushed in. "BELLA! Guess what! Where going shopping!! COME ON!"

"Alice, please, no," I said.

"Aww it will be good for you Bella," Edward said and got up.

Next thing I knew I was on my way to the mall.

5 hours later………………….

I came back to the Cullen's household. Alice told me I was spending the night. A though came to mind. I smiled evilly. Paybacks a bitch!

Alice face went blank before she was jumping up and down! "I LOVE IT BELLA!"

"Love what?" Edward said as he came down stairs. He pulled me in for a kiss and I backed up, out of the way.

"For making me go shopping for five hours straight, I'm cutting you off," I scoffed.

"Cutting me off?" He asked very confused.

"No kisses-" he interrupted me.

"NO KISSES!"

"No Hugs-" yet again he interrupted me.

"NO HUGS!"  
"No touching-" yes again he yelled.

"NO TOUCHING!"

"That about correct, for the a whole day!"

"FOR A WHOLE DAY!!" Edward sank to the floor.

"Yah, are you not hereing me the first time around?" I asked.

Edward glared at me. He smirked and I tried to dazzle me.

"NO DAZZLING ME ETHIER!!" I screamed and stormed upstairs. Alice at my heels. I say rest of the Cullen's on top of the steps, even Carslise, easedropping.

"Nice one Bella!" Rosalie laughed.

"Teach him a lesson!" Jasper chuckled.

"He's going to die!" Emmett was on the floor laughing.

"Poor Edward," Emse said, but still giggled.

"Oh well, Bella will brake first," Carslise said.

"Will not!" I said.

"Will to!"

No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I bet 20 on Edward," Jasper said.

"I bet on Bella," Carslise said.

"Bella," Rosalie said.

"Bella," Emse said.

"Bella," Emmett said.

"Edward," Alice said, "I didn't look in the furture!"

…………………………………………………

Cliffy!!


End file.
